Hetalia Goes Teaching
by Miss.Lavender Celesta
Summary: Gimana jadinya kalo para nation ngajar di sekolah biasa? Non AU. First Hetalia fanfic. Reality cross-over. Don't like, don't read.
1. Kunjungan Pertama

Yosh, minna, ini fanfic Hetalia pertamaku! Buat para senior, mohon kritik & sarannya *bows*

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hetalia. (plus lagu gakjelasnya, cuman ubah liriknya)

* * *

Di sebuah SMA di bumi...(ya iyalah)

Beberapa orang siswa dan guru, terlihat sedang sibuk mempersiapkan penyambutan tamu yang bakal berkunjung. Dan gak tanggung-tanggung, tamu yang akan datang ini jumlahnya lebih dari 20 orang yang masing-masing berasal dari negara yang berbeda! Itulah kenapa, penyambutan kali ini harus berjalan dengan lancar, toh sebetulnya mustahil karena tamu yang akan datang ini sebetulnya personifikasi dari negara-negara di dunia. Tapi tak satupun murid yang tahu apapun tentang tamu-tamu ini. Termasuk _kejutan_ besar yang menanti mereka selama 7 hari ke depan...

Sementara itu, para _nation_ sedang rapat.

"Mulai sekarang, kita harus menggunakan nama asli kita, bukan nama negara! Jangan sampai identitas asli kita terbongkar! Mengerti?" , Germany memberi pengarahan pada teman-temannya kayak guru yang lagi ngatur murid sebelum darmawisata.

"Ve~aku 'kan gak tahu nama-nama kalian...Germany, bagaimana ini?" North Italy mulai mewek lagi, tapi sebelum nangis betulan, sudah dibekep (!) sama nation disekitarnya.

"Adik bodoh, malu-maluin aja sih! #% #^&#^ #%!" South Italy mulai nyumpah-nyumpah

seperti biasa, dengan bahasa yang biasa dipake para mafia disana.

"Tenang aja, kalo ada HERO sepertiku pasti semuanya bakal lancar! Hahahahaha!" America mulai kambuh lagi Hero Complex-nya.

"Jangan teriak, git! Kau bisa menulikanku, bodoh!" England juga ikut-ikutan menyumpah seperti biasa.

"Dengan adanya aku yang AWESOME, pasti tak akan ada masalah!" Prussia mulai kambuh lagi, kalo ditambah Denmark, lengkaplah trio narsis nan berisik. Tapi, Denmark tidak ikut berisik, karena Norway yang sudah muak mengancamnya entah bagaimana.

North Italy nyanyi-nyanyi tentang pasta, South Italy menyumpah-nyumpah dan berusaha menyingkirkan Spain yang mulai menganggunya. Prussia kucing-kucingan dengan Hungary yang mengincar _vital region_ milik Prussia dengan frying pan sucinya. South Korea sok mengklaim lagi, France berusaha mengapa-apakan England, England mulai menggunakan _pirate languange_, Denmark bergabung dengan America dan Prussia mengagung-agungkan diri.

"Aiyaaa, kenapa aku harus melewati kondisi seperti ini tiap hari, aru?"

"Tenanglah, China, aku yakin sebentar lagi pasti orang-orang tidak berguna ini akan diam, da~" Russia berusaha menenangkan (?) China sambil menepuk-nepuk bahunya, lalu mengeluarkan senjata pamungkasnya, yaitu keran air legendarisnya, plus bercak darah yang sudah bertambah banyak sampai mirip cat. Dengan penuh penjiwaan, beserta aura yandere khasnya, Russia berjalan dengan tenang ke tempat yang semula dipakai Germany saat memberikan instruksi, mengetuk-ngetukkan keran air kesayangannya lalu mengacungkannya didepan para nation yang sekarang seakan tersihir menatap Russia.

"Kolkolkolkolkol..."

Kurang dari sedetik, semua berhenti dari aktivitasnya. Setelah Germany menenangkan North Italy yang mewek lagi, dia mengambil alih kepemimpinan.

"Ah, terima kasih, Russia. Sekarang, kita sudah molor dari waktu yang seharusnya. Jadi, kita tidak boleh membuang-buang waktu lagi! Sekarang masuk ke bis!"

Tanpa banyak protes, para nation masuk ke dalam bus AC yang sudah disiapkan, dan duduk sesuai keinginannya sendiri.

Di dalam bis, Germany menjelaskan mengenai kunjungan mereka.

"...di sana, kita berjalan dalam kelompok yang maksimal beranggotakan 5 orang. Agar lebih mudah, pembagian kelompok berdasarkan kedekatan hubungan. Jaga sikap, dan rahasia kita! Sekali lagi, kita **harus memanggil dengan nama asli!** Paham?"

"Paham! (Ve~ Da-ze! Aru! Da~ Desu yo!)"

_Aneh, sepertinya aku barusan mendengar suara yang sangat familiar_, batin England.

"Yo, wa*munch munch*zup, Iggy?" tanya America sambil mengunyah hamburgernya.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa, dan HABISKAN MAKANAN YANG ADA DI MULUTMU SEBELUM BICARA, GIT!" England mulai marah-marah pada America.

Dan di sekolah yang (sialnya) akan dikunjungi, seorang siswi sedang berjalan ke depan untuk melihat apa bis para tamu sudah datang atau belum, lalu duduk. Untuk mengusir rasa bosan, dia mulai menyanyi...diam-diam.

_Dari jauh t'lah tampak, bis tamu~_

_Menderu di sepanjang jalan raya~_

_Disinilah kita berdiri, menunggu dengan sabar_

_Menunggu bis cepat sampai disini..._

_2x_

_Disini...disini...disini...sekarang!_

(Abaikan lagu geje itu.)

Setelah bis tiba di sekolah yang akan dikunjungi, semua mengelompok sesuai kelompok yang sudah ditentukan. The Nordics mengelompok paling cepat, keluarga bahagia, ckck. Disusul blok Axis ditambah South Italy dan Prussia, lalu Allied Force ditambah Canada. Loh, bukannya maksimal 5 ya? Oh, karena Canada _invisible_, maka kehadirannya sendiri bahkan tak terdeteksi radar (?).

Karena The Nordics sudah siap sebelum yang lain, maka mereka boleh memulai tur keliling sekolah duluan...

"...setelah melewati semua tahap penyaringan, maka air disini akan di tes dengan memasukkan ikan. Kalau ikannya bisa hidup, berarti proses penyaringan limbah sudah sempurna."

5 personifikasi negara itu mendengarkan dengan antusias penjelasan dari guide tentang unit pengolahan limbah laboraterium kimia, termasuk Denmark sekalipun. Apa karena guide-nya cantik? Oh bukan, guide-nya aja laki-laki. Tumben sekali dia tidak menyela perkataan orang. Mungkin Norway tahu apa yang terjadi sebetulnya.

Sweden mencatat semua informasi dari 2 orang guide yang mengawal mereka, Finland sibuk memotret, dan sesekali bertanya.

"Jadi, untuk mengetes hasil pengolahan limbahnya kalian menggunakan ikan ya? Kasihan sekali...ikan-ikan itu..." Finland menanggapi penjelasan tentang unit IPAL.

"Soal itu, awalnya kita pake' tanaman eceng gondok, tapi ternyata eceng gondok tetap bisa hidup di perairan yang tercemar, bahkan bisa menguraikan logam berat dalam air. Itulah kenapa ikan yang dipakai."

Finland hanya ber-oh saja, sedangkan Sweden mencatat informasi tambahan ini.

"Lagipula, ikan-ikan itu berkorban demi manusia 'kan? Pasti mereka juga bangga" , Denmark menambahkan dengan kalimatnya sendiri. Oh, my, demi apa Denmark gak mengatakan sesuatu yang irasional? Ini pasti ada apa-apanya!

Setelah menunggu rombongan pertama biar gak tabrakan, giliran blok Axis; Germany, Prussia, Japan, dan Italy bersaudara yang pergi, karena yang lain-terutama Allied Force, masih ribut (Kecuali Canada, China, dan Russia)

"Ve~Apa itu tanaman obat keluarga, _fratello_, Ge*Germany berdehem* Ludwig?" Italy tampak kebingungan dengan istilah yang menurutnya baru itu.

"Mana kutahu, _bastard_!"

"Feliciano, maksud dari tanaman obat keluarga itu..." Germany menggantung kalimatnya lalu menyenggol Japan dengan siku-nya.

"A-ano, Feliciano-kun, sesuai dengan penjelasan tadi, maksudnya tanaman obat keluarga itu tanaman yang bisa ditanam sendiri di rumah, dan bisa digunakan sebagai obat tradisional. Jadi, dengan menanam tanaman obat sendiri, kita bisa tidak perlu membeli obat untuk mengobati penyakit ringan seperti luka ringan atau radang tenggorokan," Japan menjelaskan dengan runtut, karena dia paham betul soal ramuan tradisional dibanding rekan-rekannya yang berasal dari Eropa.

Sementara itu, grup Allied Force berangkat pada giliran terakhir, karena mereka belum bisa tenang. Tapi akhirnya mereka berangkat juga, walau akhirnya pun tetap ribut...

Sekarang, grup Allied Force sedang berada di pos pembuatan kompos. Di sana, mereka-terutama China dan England, berusaha menangkap penjelasan penjaga pos.

Di saat teman-temannya memperhatikan penjelasan, America penasaran dengan botol berisi larutan kuning tua di dekatnya. Dia mengangkatnya, lalu mengocok botol itu...

"...setelah daun dihancurkan, dengan mesin ini, kemudian-ah! Maaf, botol itu jangan dikocok!" penjaga pos itu langsung menghampiri America dan mengambil botol berisi larutan kuning tadi.

"I-ini adalah larutan bioaktivator, yang dipakai untuk mempercepat pembusukkan daun-daun tadi."

"Cepat sekali dia bicara, aku jadi susah mencatatnya nih!" England tampak kerepotan karena penjaga pos yang berbicara agak cepat.

"Tapi untung saja dia agak tersendat bicaranya, aru." China juga berkomentar.

"Suaranya pelan, da~" Russia menambahi.

Mendengar kata 'suara pelan', America jadi teringat seseorang, entah siapa.

"Oh, ngomong-ngomong, kalau bioaktivator tadi isinya terguncang, bisa-bisa meledak."

Mendengar kata 'meledak', para _nation_ itu kaget. Yaiyalah, kan mereka punya pengalaman perang di masa lalunya. Di pikiran mereka terlintas bayangan botol itu meledak dan menghancurkan seluruh sekolah.

Menjelang sore, semua _nation_ sudah selesai berkeliling sekolah. Di halaman sekolah, beberapa sudah berkenalan dengan para siswa-siswi dan guru yang bertugas saat kunjungan. Tampak seorang siswi yang terlihat agak gugup menghampiri Canada yang pundung di pojokan karena dilupakan selama tur oleh teman-temannya, setelah berbincang-bincang sedikit, Canada terlihat senang, karena ternyata ada yang senasib juga.

Di hotel...

"Semuanya, besok Senin kita akan menggantikan para guru di sekolah tadi mengajar para murid. Aku sudah menentukan mata pelajaran yang akan kalian ampu. Karena tadi kita sudah tur, jangan sampai ada yang tersesat besok. Sistem sekolah itu _moving class_, aku sudah menuliskan seluruh detail dan teknisnya di jadwal yang kalian pegang!" Germany memberi sedikit pengarahan sebelum semua pergi ke kamar masing-masing.

"Dan ingat, **jangan**** gunakan ****nama ****negara****!**"

* * *

Gimana? Garing ya? Haha -" aku kan, emang kaku.

Oh iya, buat jadwalnya, mungkin kalian mau kasih saran?

Olah Raga*, Matematika*, Akuntansi*, Ekonomi, Biologi, *, Musik*, Kimia, Sejarah*, Fisika, Dasar Penelitian, *, Sosiologi, Geografi, TIK*.

Btw, MTK, sama Fisika di tempatku ada 2 guru yg beda, ngajar 2 bab yg beda juga.

RnR, will ya?

*Sudah kepikir siapa yang ngajar.

Di sebuah SMA di bumi...(ya iyalah)

Beberapa orang siswa dan guru, terlihat sedang sibuk mempersiapkan penyambutan tamu yang bakal berkunjung.


	2. Hari Senin

Missy's back, folks! Maaf, cuman leluasa update di akhir pekan, itu juga kalo gak ada interupsi ._.

Hah, inilah buah kesetresan plus mode horny mendewaku, jadi harap maklumi bahasaku yang ajaib.

Daripada ngeluh mulu, kubales aja deh review yang belum kebales lewat P.M

**For:**

**VioletMurasaki : Vi! Huahuahuahua emang typo menggila karena dikerjakan malam hari. Btw, ternyata kamu lumayan _skilled_ juga. Mau jadi beta reader-ku? Silahkan.**

**Usa-pyon males loggin : Lucukah? Padahal gak lucu samsek waktu kubaca...aku cuman senyum-senyum aja.**

**Just-Silence97 : Gilbert? Dia bakal muncul kok.**

**Ryuna Ohime : H-Hai, arigatou buat saran-sarannya, senpai!**

**Anzelikha Kyznestov : Baca aja deh chapter ini XD sayangnya Arthur bakal muncul huahuahuahua...**

**Kirana Agi Qiao : Boleh, boleh. Sesama tsundere (?) seharusnya bisa kompak.**

((Anyway, bantuin dong soal gurunya...ada mapel yang aku masih bingung))

* * *

Senin. Hari ini, para _nation_ resmi mengajar di sekolah yang kemarin mereka kunjungi. Dan di sebuah kelas, sebut saja kelas X-4, pelajaran pertama mereka adalah pelajaran Olahraga. Untung saja, hari ini tidak ada upacara bendera sehingga energi mereka utuh saat olahraga nanti.

Saat mereka sedang menunggu, terlihat dari kejauhan seorang pemuda berambut cokelat setengah berlari menuju ke lapangan, diikuti seorang pemuda lainnya dengan rambut berwarna cokelat dan sebuah _ahoge_ di sebelah kanan.

"Ahaha~ maaf membuat kalian menunggu," Spain menyapa murid-murid yang sudah menunggu di lapangan.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, panggil saja Antonio. Dan yang disampingku ini-"

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, _bastard_! Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri! Namaku Lovino Vargas."

"-aku yang akan mengajar kalian pada jam pelajaran olahraga ini!" Spain menyambung kalimatnya yang disela oleh blahblahukeblahblah asistennya, Lovino.

Setelah pemanasan, para murid-termasuk yang perempuan-bermain bola di lapangan. Antonio yang tak bisa membendung semangatnya, ikut bermain-sambil mengajari-dan meminta Lovino yang mengisikan nilai bagi tiap murid. Owh, bagus sekali Antonio, BAGUS SEKALI, kau tak sadar bahwa Lovino itu (agak) pelit nilai...murid-murid yang malang...

"Oper ke sini!"

"Awas!"

Tiba-tiba saja, bola meluncur ke arah Antonio yang sedang lengah. Tepat mengenai wajahnya! Semua murid yang bermain menghentikan aktivitasnya, lalu menghampiri pemuda Spanyol yang mengusap wajahnya.

"Pak Antonio, anda tidak apa-apa?"

Salah satu siswi langsung merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil tisu. Kemudian, tisu itu diberikan pada Antonio. Lovino sempat kaget, tapi dia pura-pura mengacuhkannya dan kembali mengurusi lembar penilaian di depannya.

Seseorang siswa memutuskan untuk berteduh di pinggir lapangan. Selama beristirahat, dia curi-curi kesempatan mengintip lembar nilai. _Pelit amat ngasih nilai_, demikian isi pikirannya.

"JANGAN COBA-COBA NGINTIP!"

* * *

Setelah pelajaran olahraga, para murid berganti pakaian di ruang ganti.

"Eh, habis ini MTK kan?"  
"Iya, yang ngajar-"

"Ayo! Buruan! Udah bel!"

"Ya"

Di ruang Matematika, sebagian murid berebut bangku belakang, tapi sisanya tidak, mungkin mereka mencoba _positive thinking_ kalau gurunya tidak akan seseram yang mereka bayangkan. Tapi, biasanya, kalau kita **mengangankan **yang baik-baik, yang terjadi bisa saja hal yang diluar harapan kita, kan?

Tidak lama kemudian, terdengar derap langkah yang mendekat ke arah kelas. Keributan di kelas terhenti, segera setelah seorang pria yang sangat tinggi dan berkacamata, masuk ke dalam kelas, diikuti seseorang lagi di belakangnya. Pria yang terlihat misterius...dan _seram._

"P'gi s'mua"

"Pagi, pak."

Kelas terlihat (?) sangat sunyi. Nyaris tanpa suara.

"Pagi semua, saya Tino Väinämöinen, dan rekan saya ini bernama Berwald Oxenstierna. Salam kenal," Tino berusaha 'mencairkan suasana. (walaupun sama aja sih..._but, nice try_)

Selama jam pelajaran, suasana kelas tetap terasa mencekam, selain karena penampilan dari seorang pria Swedia yang mengintimidasi, juga karena pelajrannya sendiri sudah menjadi momok tersendiri buat sebagian besar murid. Bahkan, murid-murid yang biasanya suka berbisik-bisik selama pelajaran sama sekali tidak berkata-kata. Mereka berkonsentrasi penuh selama jam pelajaran ini.

"K'au, m'ju k'rjakan soal n'mor 3," Berwald menunjuk seorang siswi yang ada di bangku nomor 2 dari depan. Gadis itu maju ke depan dengan tenang. Sedangkan teman-temannya dalam hati mendoakan agar gadis itu lancar saat mengerjakan soal. Untung saja yang maju bukan gadis yang duduk tepat di depannya, yang dikenal sering terkena kesialan. (Siapa dia? -a)

Saat mengerjakan soal di depan, gadis itu sempat terlihat bingung, dan berulangkali menghapus pekerjaannya. Sampai akhirnya, dia menyerah tidak bisa menyelesaikan soal di papan tulis. Tanpa diduga-duga, Berwald menghampiri siswi yang terlihat bingung itu, lalu dengan sabar membimbingnya mengerjakan soal. _Ternyata gurunya gak seseram penampilannya_, mungkin itu yang ada di dalam pikirannya. Saat siswi itu hendak kembali ke bangkunya, Tino berbisik padanya.

"Psst, sebetulnya Sve baik kok"

Seusai jam Matematika, murid X-4 menuju ruang Akuntansi. _Pelajaran yang bikin ngantuk_, pikir sebagian besar siswa. (Tapi, mungkin mereka harus menarik kata-kata mereka lagi mungkin...)

Sesampainya di kelas, hanya ada seorang pemuda berambut pirang beserta gadis kecil yang terlihat seperti adiknya. Dan satu hal yang membuat beberapa murid nyaris _jawdrop_...pemuda yang ada di kelas itu sedang mengelap senapan yang ada di pangkuannya dengan ekspresi dingin. _Yaampun, dosa apa yang hamba-Mu perbuat sehingga jadi ketiban apes beruntun begini_?

"Masuk," Vash berkata pada murid-murid yang bergerombol di depan pintu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari senapan yang sedang dibersihkan.

"Setdah, gurunya horor..."

"SIAPA YANG BARUSAN BICARA? NGAKU!" Vash mulai marah dan mengarahkan senapannya pada murid-murid yang tidak berdosa. Lily, sebagai adik yang baik, berusaha menenangkan kakaknya yang _trigger-happy_. #ditembak

"Jangan membuang-buang energi, _bruder_ sering berkata begitu kan padaku?"

"Ba-baiklah, terimakasih sudah menyadarkanku, Lily."

Selama pelajaran, kelas terlihat 'normal'. Sama seperti sebelumnya, tak seorangpun murid berani ribut sendiri saat pelajaran berlangsung. Tapi, agaknya kondisi 'damai' ini tak akan berlangsung lama...

"...maka keterangan transaksinya adalah, ada yang bisa menjawab?" Vash bertanya pada murid-murid di hadapannya.

Tak ada respon. Yang ada hanya suara bisik-bisik yang bergemuruh di dalam ruangan, yang lama-lama menjelma menjadi keributan hasil dari 'diskusi' antar siswa. Dan, jangan lupa kalau kondisi ini berarti...

Yak, seperti yang diperkirakan, Vash yang sudah frustasi, makin frustasi, apalagi dia mengajar begini tidak digaji. Pada akhirnya, sekalipun Lily sudah berusaha menenangkannya, Vash akhirnya lepas kontrol lalu meraih senapannya.

*DOR DOR DOR*

Kelas kembali tenang. Semuanya kembali duduk dengan rapi.

"Bicara satu-satu! Kalau mau menjawab, langsung maju saja mengisikan jawabannya! Mengerti?"

Untung saja kelas ini ada di lantai paling atas, sehingga saat Vash menembaki eternit, tak ada korban jiwa, lagipula, Lily sempat mengosongkan peluru senapannya diam-diam. _Nice one, Lily_.

Bel berbunyi, tanda jam istirahat. Oleh para warga X-4, tentu saja momen ini dimanfaatkan sebaik mungkin untuk me-_refresh_ pikiran mereka setelah melalui masa-masa yang sulit. Bahkan, salah satu siswi yang dikenal pelit entah kenapa mau memborong satu kantong makanan ringan. Ckckck.

Tapi, setelah ini masih ada 1 jam pelajaran Akuntansi, sayangnya.

Pada jam akuntansi selanjutnya, berlangsung seperti biasa, bedanya, kali ini Vash marah karena nyaris separuh murid di kelasnya mengantuk, bahkan ada yang sudah tertidur. Tentu saja, sepanjang jam pelajaran, sesekali terdengar suara tembakan yang berkolaborasi dengan alunan melodi alam yang mengalun merdu, sebagai cara alam yang merintih menyampaikan isi hatinya pada manusia yang seenaknya sendiri. #apaini

Ketika bel berbunyi lagi, para murid cepat-cepat pergi dari ruangan itu. Pergi ke ruangan selanjutnya.

"Eh, habis ini apa?"

"Nggg, bentar, habis ini PKn"

"Siapa yang bakal ngajar coba? Kan penggantinya dari luar negeri semua? Emangnya ada yang dari negara kita sendiri?"

Sementara itu, di suatu tempat, seseorang bersin.

"Wah, dia mau bales dendam sama gue nih?"

Dan disuatu tempat lainnya, seorang pemuda Asia, bersin.

"Cih, ini pasti kerjaannya si personifikasi salah satu negara dengan jumlah muslim terbanyak itu!"

Lalu, seseorang yang sedang nongkrong di warung, bersin lagi.

"Widih, dia ngajak ribut nih ceritanya? Dasar alis tebal!"

Dan pemuda Asia tadi bersin lagi.

"Aku bersin lagi? Ini sudah tidak bisa ditolerir lagi...awas saja! Mantan jajahan salah satu saudaraku!"

Hal ini menyebabkan seseorang yang ingin menyantap baksonya, bersin untuk ketiga kalinya. beserta seorang pemuda yang sedang mengajar di kelas seni.

"Ve~Kiku, kau sakit ya?"

"Eh, saya sehat-sehat saja, Feliciano-kun"

*_Ulangi kejadian ini...sebanyak mungkin selama otak anda bisa membayangkannya..._

Sudah 30 menit berlalu...tapi gurunya tetap belum datang. Mungkin memang disengaja, pikir mayoritas warga X-4 yang *suara keramik dipotong*

Setelah melalui 2 jam pelajaran-plus istirahat 15 menit-yang terbuang percuma, murid-murid yang beruntung (?) ini pindah ke ruangan selanjutnya.

"Habis ini Bahasa Jawa"

"Hah? Siapa yang ngajar ntar?"  
"Tau' ah gelap"

"Gaje memang"

"Segaje guru-guru yang sudah kita temui tadi?"  
"...gak tau juga sih"

* * *

Saat memasuki ruang kelas, kedatangan mereka disambut oleh seorang wanita berambut cokelat panjang dengan hiasan bunga, plus _frying pan_ di genggaman tangannya.

"Selamat siang, nama saya Elizabeta Héderváry, berhubung saya tidak tahu menahu soal bahasa Jav-atau apalah itu, maka saya akan mengajarkan tentang menjadi kameramen yang baik..." Kalimatnya disela oleh seorang pria albino yang tahu-tahu main nyambung aja.

"Kau sih gak _awesome_, makanya gak tahu apa-apa soal bahasa daerah sekitar sini yang _awesome_, hahahaha!" Gilbert mulai mengganggu wanita yang kelihatannya kepalanya sudah 'mendidih' begitu merasakan kehadirannya.

"Kau...KAU AKAN MENYESALI PERBUATANMU ITU, DASAR SOK AWESOME!"

Yak, mari kita saksikan acara kucing-kucingan antara sepasang muda-mudi yang terlihat (gak) romantis itu #dipukul

Setelah puas menyemei (!) personifikasi _ex-nation_ albino itu dengan _frying pan_ legendarisnya, Eliza kembali lagi ke kelas.

"Ah, maaf soal interupsi si bodoh asem itu, mari kita mulai pelajarannya semua~"

Pelajaran berlangsung **sangat lancar**. Seluruh murid sangat suka diajar mbak Eliza yang ayu-tapi heboh-ini. Mereka belajar banyaaaak hal tentang menjadi kameramen handal. Secara, yang ngajar ini 'kan sudah _senior_ menyangkut dunia rekam-merekam dengan _handycam_, untuk apalagi kalau bukan untuk menambah koleksinya~

* * *

Seusai sekolah, beberapa siswi berbagi kesan-kesannya di hari pertama para 'turis' mengajar mereka.

"Setdah, guru Akuntansinya siapa itu-ah Vash, galak banget! Stuju?"

"Iya, tapi gak nyangka ya, Pak Berwarld yang tampang _killer_ gitu ternyata baik"

"Ho-oh"

"Wah, enak ya kelas kalian, banyak gejolaknya. Kelasku bosenin banget tadi, guru-gurunya bikin ngantuk"

"Heh! Syukurilah! Seharian ini kita udah jantungan tau!"

_Tentu saja, dugaanku pasti tepat_, pikir seorang siswi yang dari tadi hanya diam, mengamati teman-temannya.

* * *

Huahuahua typo menggila, maklum kerjaan dari begadang sampe subuh #nekad

List pelajaran yang masih bingung siapa yang bakal ngajar:

Ekonomi* (bukan Akuntansi, niatnya sih China tapi entahlah), Biologi*, Matematika (bangun ruang), Kimia, Sosiologi, Geografi, Dasar Penelitian

*Yang tampil selanjutnya

O iya, Mapel Bahasa Indonesia enaknya diganti apa ya? -a

RnR?


End file.
